


Missing You

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [48]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cussing, F/F, How Do I Tag, breakdowns, but i'm incapable of that, mother daughter focus was originally intended, shattered phone screens, that can be traumatizing if it's happened to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: The Catherine's miss their girlfriendsThat's all
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Normally the Catheirne’s are the most emotionally stable people in the house.

But it’s different now, because the cousins went to visit France, which left Anna, Catherine, and Cathy alone. Anna decided to visit Germany while they were in France, but the Catherine’s had just gone to Spain so they stayed home.

Turns out, they were both very emotionally reliant on their partners. Catherine missing cuddling with Jane, and Cathy missing everything with Anne.

  
(Catherine missed everything too, it’s just she was much more held together about it.)

So they moped.

Cathy made coffee and drank if very slowly, as a way to pass time. Catherine read every book she had. But eventually they were going to break.

Cathy broke first.

____________________

Cathy was totally not sobbing in Anne’s room.

Nope, because that would be incredibly  _ depressing _ .

It was.

Catherine heard her sobs and went to help her daughter.

When she saw Cathy in one of Anne’s left behind hoodies her shoulders slumped. She walked up and sat next to Cathy on the bed. She wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

“Oh mi hermosa niña, it 's alright. Shh, come on.”

Catherine helped Cathy downstairs and brought her a cup of tea. 

(Because she needed to be calmed down, not shot up with caffeine.)

“I know you miss Anne hermosa, but she’ll be here soon enough.”

Cathy’s sobs continued to wrack her body.

“Come on, cuddle with me.”

Cathy looked up, tears streaming down her face before crawling over to Catherine and cuddling into her.

“I miss her so much.”

“I know you do, I miss Jane too.”

Cathy sniffled, trying to stay awake. Ultimately she failed and slowly she fell asleep in her mother’s arms.

When she woke she sought Catherine out and latched back onto her. Catherine, without complaint, wrapped an arm around Cathy and allowed her to stick to her. 

“Let’s bake something.”

  
“Let’s not ruin Jane’s kitchen.”

“Fair point, but still very mean hermosa.”

“Sorry….”

“Don’t apologize, I was just joking!”

Cathy blinked owlishly before smiling hesitantly.

They ordered pizza and stayed cuddled on the couch, opting to watch Disney movies that reminded them of their partners. Suddenly Catherine got the zoom call, and she paused the movie.

She placed the phone on the table, using a water bottle as a stand.

Suddenly their screen was lit up with Anna (from Germany), and the cousins (from France).

Kat waved cheerfully at Anna, who waved just as excitedly back. Anne blew a kiss to Cathy (assumedly, if it was to Catherine she was gonna have some issues with a jealous Jane, never a fun thing to deal with). Cathy blushed and wriggle down, making Catherine laugh. Jane smiled and Catherine smiled back.

“How are you guys?”

Catherine thought about what she and Cathy had talked about, how much they missed Jane and Anne. But she also thought about how happy they were, and she didn’t want to ruin that.

“We’re good, you?” She responded, painting a smile on her face that wasn’t reflective of what she was feeling.

“We’re great! We found this bakery, and oh my god, they make the best coffee cake, I wish you were here!” Anne said in a rush.

Jane rolled her eyes at her cousin's excitement.

“Yeah, and we finally got to go up the Eiffel Tower!” Kat chimed in.

“I just walked around the shopping streets and looked at antiques.” Jane added, raising a brow at her cousins.

“I partied.” Anna said.

“Shocker.”

“We watched movies all day.”

“What’d you watch?”

“A bunch of Disney movies.”

“You watched Disney without us?! We normally have to force you to watch! What is this?”

“Sorry, we were just in the mood to watch Disney.”

“Hey, I’m gonna do breakout rooms really quick, so we’re gonna do Anna and me, then Cathy and Anne, and then Cathy give the phone to Catherine after and Anne can give her phone to Jane, okay?”

  
“Okay.”

Cathy and Anne talked, Cathy smiling the entire time. When Cathy passed the phone to Catherine she thanked her and walked to a different room to talk to Jane.

“Hey.”

  
“Hey.”

Catherine flushed, unsure of what to talk about.

“I miss you.” Jane whispered, looking down.

“I miss you too.” Catherine responded with equal shyness.

Jane looked up and smiled at Catherine through the phone, her cheeks flushed as well.

“Just this morning I woke up and my first thought was, I wish Catherine was here to cuddle me.”

  
Catherine almost started crying at that, because she always woke up thinking that. But she stayed strong.

“I wish I was there to cuddle you too gorgeous.”

“I know I already said it, but I really, really miss you.”

“I know, and I really miss you too, but I can see Anne behind you so I’m going to stop talking until she leaves.”

Jane whipped around.

“Anne! Go away!”

  
“What? I want to know what you keep gushing about! I don’t see it!”

______________________

It takes another two weeks before Catherine breaks, but when she breaks, she shatters.

She hears Cathy on a phone call with Anne, and faintly thinks about calling Jane. She decides to call her, and she does pick up but she quickly explains that she can’t talk at that moment and she’ll talk to her later.

And that kind of destroys Catherine.

She mutters an ‘okay, sorry’ and hangs up before Jane can ask what’s wrong.

She drops her phone and cracks the screen on the floor. She stares down at the screen, noting how the protector did nothing. 

She crumbles to the floor, sobbing. And Cathy immediately comes rushing out. She tells Anne she’ll call her back, and Catherine can hear the panic in Anne’s voice as she asks what’s wrong. When Jane is faintly in the background it only makes things worse.

Cathy tells Anne that Catherine is crying on the floor with broken glass (whatever the screen is) and hangs up. Catherine doesn’t imagine that Jane is going to take that very well, but can’t find it in her to care all that much.

“I can’t anymore.”

  
“Can’t what?”

  
“I can’t pretend that I’m not miserable without her here. I just called her and she needed to go at that moment. It’s not her fault, but I - I just can’t anymore.”

Cathy sighs and gets on her knees with Catherine rubbing her back soothingly.

  
“It’s alright madrina, it’s alright.”

When they call that night Catherine gives Cathy the phone and asks her to take the call by herself. She goes upstairs and promptly goes to sleep, all the crying from before wearing her down.

_______________________

“Hey Cathy - where’s Lina?” Jane askes, worry lacing her voice.

“She’s - um - She’s not feeling well and she’s asleep upstairs.”

It’s then that Cathy realizes that Anne didn’t tell anyone what Cathy told her, clearly unsure if she should.

Cathy sighs.

  
“Before we start talking and I forget I need all of you to listen to me.”

After a moment or two Cathy begins.

“You know how selfless Catherine can me, how she hides her feelings to make sure everyone else feels better, and so she doesn’t feel weak.”

Nods.

“She’s been a lot more sad than she lets on, I learned this about three weeks ago when I had a breakdown.”

  
“You had a breakdown? Love, why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was about you being gone, and I saw Catherine lie and say everything was fine with her because she didn’t want to ruin your trip, and I thought that was what I should do. But today, when she called you, Jane, she was feeling more down than before, and she’s been pretty sad. She knows it isn’t your fault you needed to go, but it felt like the final blow. She shattered her phone and fell over on her knees. I’ve spent the last two hours trying to make sure I got all the glass off the floor and out of her, because she had a meltdown on the glass, and was sobbing uncontrollably. She finally told me just how miserable she’s been feeling, and I thought it was time you knew. She isn’t sick, she just didn’t want to take the call since she thought all of you guys knew what happened and she was embarrassed. Thank you Anne, for not telling them by the way.”

They all looked surprised, Jane most of all, and then a mix of guilt and hurt.

“She didn’t want to take the call?”

  
“No, she gave me the phone and told me to take it by myself, because she didn’t want to face you all, or she didn’t have it in her to lie anymore.”

Jane’s shoulders slumped.

“I - can you bring the phone to her?”

“I can try, but she cried a lot and she might be asleep.”

Cathy walked upstairs to see her mother knocked out on the bed, barely even on the bed.

“Yeah, she's out. I’ll make her talk tomorrow, okay?”

  
“Okay.”

__________________________

Cathy went out and got Catherine a new phone, and set it up for her. She made sure it was the same number, and thankfully her ID card wasn’t damaged so she could just move it to the other phone.

She brought Catherine the phone, she sleepily thanked her and placed it on the nightstand, then went back to sleep.

__________________________

This time Cathy didn’t let Catherine give her the phone, she whisked past her, pretending to not notice her talking.

While chasing after her Catherine accidentally hit the accept button and winced.

  
“Dammit.”

Catherine quickly brought up a surprisingly convincing smile and placed the phone on the water bottle again.

Cathy looked at Catherine, and she knew she’d been outed to the rest of the group.

“Excuse me, I’ll be right back.”

  
“No!” Cathy exclaimed and chased after her, knowing that she wouldn’t come back.

“I don’t want to do this right now!”

“Madrina you need to!”

  
“Hermosa -”

  
“Listen! You helped me, so I’m going to help you! Now get back in there and talk to your fiance!”

Catherine stared at her in surprise, before nodding.

“Alright.”

She deflatedly walked back with Cathy mentally preparing herself for whatever was about to happen. When they sat back down Catherine refused to look at the camera, opting to stare at the floor instead.

Cathy elbowed her lightly, causing her to jerk away, giving a glare Cathy’s way while rubbing her side.

“Rude.”

“Talk.”

“We can leave really quick.”    
  
Cathy got up, and Anna, Anne, and Kat left the meet. Leaving Catherine and Jane alone.

_______________________

It must have gone well because when Cathy leaned out to see Catherine’s face she was smiling, and laughing (giggling?).

________________________

“Lina.”

“Jane.”

Ooh, even Catherine could see that mistake.

Jane’s gaze sharpened at the sound of her name instead of Catherine’s never ending list of nicknames.

“Baby, why didn’t you just tell me you were sad?”

Catherine mumbled something inaudible.

“Lina?”

“I didn’t want to ruin your trip by making you focus on me being sad.”

“Baby being told you had a breakdown, after you shattered your phone, on broken glass is way more disruptive than you being sad.”

Catherine shrank away from the phone, and Jane sighed.   
  
“Okay, not the best joke, but you get what I mean?”

Catherine nodded silently.

“I want to know if you’re not okay baby, you mean more to me than this trip. Now, I’m sure Cathy didn’t tell us everything, you are the master at hiding your emotions.”

“I miss you all the time, turns out, you are about ninety nine percent the reason I’m happy, so I’ve been moping for the last four weeks and trying not to cry all the time. I can’t sleep without you, so last night was the first night I slept all the way through, and I’ve been asleep the whole day basically. Have I mentioned how much I miss you? I just don't like being apart from you, I know that I'm overreacting but I can’t help it -”

  
“You are not overreacting, stop thinking that right now. It’s okay that you’re sad I’m not there, what isn’t okay is you bottling it up to make everyone else happy. When are you going to come first?”

Catherine stared at Jane in surprise.

“I - alright.”

Jane rolled her eyes with a fond smile.

“Now, tell me what exactly you miss about me so I can feel special.”

  
Laughter bubbled from Catherine’s lips unexpectedly from that remark, and Jane grinned with pride at it.

________________________

Catherine handed Cathy the phone and then reminded her she admitted to having a breakdown and would have to talk to Anne about it.

  
“Well fuck.”

  
“Karma’s a bitch.”

  
“You’re supposed to me my mother.”

  
“Mother’s cuss.”

  
“That’s not - nevermind.”

Anne’s face showed on the phone, and Cathy gulped.

“Love, you could’ve told me that.”

  
“I know, but I took advice from Ms. Let’s Hide All My Feelings Until I Have A Mental Breakdown.”

  
“I DIDN’T TELL YOU TO DO THAT, YOU DID IT ALL ON YOUR OWN!”

“Cathy, I miss you too, so much. I cried the other day even, not like sobbing, but I cried. Mostly because if I sobbed someone would check up on me and that would be really sad for me.”

Cathy laughed quietly.

“You’re not mad at me?”

  
“For what? Not wanting to tell me that you went into my room, stole my hoodie, put it on, then burst into tears on my bed? No.”

“Don’t make fun of me! I’m sad!”

“Yes, clearly.”

____________________________

The next day Catherine and Cathy spent the entire day out, they went to the zoo and sent pictures (for Anne) then the museum that had a new section in it and sent pictures as well (for Kat). Then they went to a motorcycle showing (all for Anna, all for Anna) and finally attempted to bake something.

  
They did not send that to Jane.

They also didn’t tell her that they had to clean the kitchen up which made them late to the zoom call.

Because she would have a heart attack if she knew how fucked the kitchen was.

Cathy curled into Catherine with a smile.

“Are you feeling better madrina?”

“Yeah, are you hermosa?”

  
“Yeah. Our girlfriends are pretty awesome, mine more than yours but -”

  
“Um, excuse me my  _ fiancé  _ is the best, way better than your hurricane of a girlfriend.”

They started bickering, forgetting about the call they were in. Fortunately everyone else was late too. Unfortunately they witnessed them bickering about something.

(They couldn't hear what they were arguing about thank god, Anne’s ego would go through the roof.)

“What are you guys fighting about!” Jane yelled in shock, startling both of them.

  
“We’re on the zoom.”

  
“Fuck we are.”

The group was staring back at them expectantly.

“Hi.” Catherine waved awkwardly.

“Hi, what’s going on?” Jane responded with a raised brow.

“Nothing?”


	2. Missing You (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally a one shot but someone asked for a part two

The good news was, everyone was coming back.

The bad news was, everyone was coming back.

Good - Jane and Anne would be there

Bad - Jane and Anne were worried about Catherine and Cathy

Meh - Anna and Kat were sure to be annoying about the reunited couple’s constant cuddling or touching.

Catherine paced next to Cathy.

Cathy was reading, or at least pretending too while they waited for the plane to land. Anna’s had landed the day before and she was getting food for the two nervous wrecks and the weary travelers. 

It felt like every plane except for the one they were waiting for landed. Finally the flight from France arrived and Cathy immediately shut her book, Catherine stopped pacing, and Anna came back with perfect timing.

The passengers flooded through the stairs as they waited patiently for the three women to appear. When she caught sight of the pink and green Cathy, honest to god, squealed. Anna looked at her with raised brows before stifling a yell when she saw Kat. 

Kat ran at Anna very fast and Catherine barely had time to get out of the way. She looked mildly scarred before Jane ran up faster than Kat and jumped. Catherine caught her barely and muttered -

_ “Gorgeous, we are not doing that.” _

Cathy smiled at Anne who dropped her bags and wrapped Cathy in a hug.

“I missed you, love.” Anne whispered in her ear.

“I missed you too Annie.”

Anne pulled back and kissed her firmly, grinning when Cathy dug her fingers into her shirt. When the pulled away Anne rested her head against Cathy’s.

“Now where’s the food?”

  
“Oh my god yes, I am so hungry.”

“Food.”

Catherine put Jane down and rolled her eyes at the cousin's blind movement to where food was promised. Once Anna passed the food out to everyone they split up into couples.

Cathy smiled at Anne as they sat side by side and curled into her. Anne laughed quietly and wrapped her arm around her, pulling her closer.

“Hey love.”

“Hi.” Cathy whispered, taking tiny squirrel bites of her food.

Anne pressed a kiss to her temple and they ate in comfortable silence, simply happy to be together.

After they finished Anne leaned down and kissed Cathy softly, and they quickly got lost in each other. Cathy’s fingers wound themselves in Anne’s hairs as they kissed, and she made a noise when Anne bit her bottom lip and dragged it.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily, and Anne swiped a thumb over Cathy’s lips, bringing up her lipstick. She smirked at her, and Cathy fumbled for a napkin to wipe off Anne’s bright red lipstick off her face.

“Why do you always have to wear lipstick?”

“You know you love it.”

“Hmm, I love  _ you _ .”

“Love you too.”

__________________

Kat and Anna watched from a distance as the other couples ate together. Anne and Cathy were cuddled together, but Catherine and Jane were scarfing their food down for some unexplained reason.

“You think they’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, they wouldn’t be engaged if they weren’t in a strong relationship.”

  
Silence.

  
“We’re still gonna watch them though right?”

  
“Obviously.”

___________________

Jane had the idea that they should eat quickly so they could cuddle for as long as possible. 

They ate so fast Catherine got the hiccups and had to hold her breath. Once they were done Jane climbed into Catherine’s lap and nuzzled into her neck. Catherine closed her eyes contently, happy to have her fiancé in her arms again.

“Baby?”

  
“Yeah gorgeous?”

“Are you alright?”

  
“Yeah, I am now.”

Jane pulled away, adoration seeping from her causing Catherine to lean in just a little more. Jane cupped Catherine’s face with both hands, stroking her cheek softly. Catherine turned and pressed a kiss to one of her hands, causing Jane to smile.

“I missed you baby.”

  
“I missed you too gorgeous.”

Jane kissed Catherine languidly, and Catherine happily hummed into the kiss bringing her hands to rest on her hips. They sat lip locked for a while until they needed to pull apart for air, but they didn’t go far.

Catherine kissed Jane’s jaw softly, smiling when Jane let out a sigh and leaned in heavily. Catherine glanced at Anne and Cathy, once seeing that they were completely focused on each other she then looked to Kat and Anna.

Who were looking at them.

Catherine sent a glare their way, and they immediately shuffled so that they weren’t looking in their direction, Anna leaned over and said something to Kat that made her giggle.

Then Catherine pressed another kiss to Jane’s jaw, and trailed over to her ear. She nibbled on it briefly before whispering -

“I love you gorgeous, I’m glad you’re back.”

Jane sighed happily and turned her head in the direction of Catherine and kissed her again. Then she pulled all the way back, earning a whine from the taller woman. She then curled up against Catherine’s chest, her head right under Catherine’s chin.

“I love you too.” She whispered.

___________________

“Okay, we are so dead.”

  
“Did you see that glare she sent our way?”

  
“Yeah, I vote you deal with that.”

  
“What? I vote you deal with that.”

“Ah, but you see because you’re whipped for me, you’re going to do what I say.”

  
“Shut up kitten.”

  
“Never! You know you missed me.”

“Of course I missed you, you are the love of both of my lives.”

“I - I - That’s not fair!”

“All is fair in love and war.”

  
“Do not quote John Lyly at me -”

  
“And I love you.”

“I love you too, but seriously you better not do that again.”

“Why did you know that was John Lyly? I didn’t even know that……”

  
“I guess I’m just smarter than you.”

  
“Smart  _ and  _ pretty? You’re gonna be a superpower.”

“ _ Ha ha _ , very funny.”

“I know.”

Kat pushed Anna lightly, and started laughing when Anna pulled her back towards her. She looked up at Anna and kissed her lightly.

“Come on, let’s get Parrlyn first so we have human shields for when Catherine murders us.”

  
“You  _ are  _ smart!”


End file.
